This invention relates to an engine cover construction for a small boat and more particularly to an improved, lightweight high strength hatch cover and steering cover for a boat.
One very popular type of boat is designed to be operated by a single rider and includes a steering arrangement ahead of the rider's seat and an engine compartment that is positioned beneath the steering column. As a result, the steering column is mounted by a removable hatch so as to afford access to the engine compartment. However, this type of watercraft is designed to be very light in weight and, as a result, it is desirable to form as much of the watercraft and specifically its hull from a lightweight material such as fiberglass or plastic, as is possible. Therefore, the removable hatch is preferably formed from a lightweight thin gage plastic but it must also serve the function of supporting the steering column. As a result, prior art constructions have formed the hatch cover from a relatively heavy walled material in order to provide the necessary structural strength for supporting the steering column. Thus, these prior art devices have not met their intended purpose.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved hatch cover for a watercraft.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight and high strength hatch cover for a watercraft upon which the steering column can be supported.